Putain d'Ange à la con
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Castiel, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, embrasse Dean avant de s'envoler? On retrouve un Dean qui remet en cause ses putains de sentiments, surtout quand ledit Ange reste sourd à ses appels.


C'était une journée à la base, plutôt banal. Enquêter sur des phénomènes étranges en regardant les informations sur internet dans le bunker des hommes de lettres. Et en parallèle, rechercher un moyen pour ouvrir les portes du Paradis, parce que les anges sur terre, ça devenait un peu trop catastrophique.

Dean, passait en revue des bouquins alors que dans son autre main, il tenait une tasse de café.

Il en avait réellement marre de ne rien trouver dans ces livres, rien d'intéressant pour régler leurs problèmes, il avait l'impression de perdre son temps, de chercher dans le vide. Il espérait sincèrement que Sam l'interrompt pour une affaire, histoire de se détendre un peu, ou alors quelque chose de tangible. Il boit une gorgée plutôt amère pour le réveiller un peu plus, même si cela n'augmente pas sa motivation.

Vêtu simplement de son jean délavé, d'un tee-shirt et de sa veste style chemise à carreau, il soupire en jetant un regard à Sam qui a l'air concentré. Finalement il pose sa tasse et se lève pour s'étirer longuement avec un soupire.

Son frère lui jette un coup d'œil avant de dire.

 **\- J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose pour nous occuper en attendant.**

Enfin une distraction, pensa-t-il avec un léger petit sourire tandis qu'il parcourt l'écran de l'ordinateur que Sam lui montre.

 **\- Allons-y !**

Dean prend quelques trucs, son manteau en cuir, ses faux papiers et ses clés de voiture. Il est déjà tout excité à l'idée de retrouver bébé pour la conduire, il adorait cette voiture. Et puis, le plus simple des plaisirs lui permettait d'oublier toutes la noirceur de ses pensées s'il s'y enfonçait un peu trop.

Arrivé à la voiture il regarde amoureusement celle-ci mais Sam l'interrompt tout en faisant demi-tour.

 **\- J'ai oublié un truc, je reviens vite fait.**

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et en attendant, observe l'impala pour vérifier si tout va bien.

C'est sans compter sur le bruit familier juste à coté de lui qui dure un peu moins d'une seconde et dont il sait parfaitement la signification.

Il se retourne et comme d'habitude, le regard bleu ciel est un peu trop proche de lui, mais Castiel n'a pas du tout l'air dérangé par cette proximité qu'il instaure à chaque fois. Dean se recule d'un pas et l'observe avec un léger sourire tout en le saluant.

 **\- Salut Castiel !**

Il ne lui dira pas pour la centième fois qu'il est trop proche, ça serait comme parler à un sourd. Castiel penche la tête sur le côté et Dean détourne le regard, il demande finalement, un peu inquiet, car généralement ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle quand l'emplumé apparaissait.

 **\- Un problème?**

Castiel ouvre enfin la bouche et regarde autour de lui un peu distrait.

 **\- Je suis juste venue prendre des nouvelles, une affaire?**

Dean fronce les sourcils, depuis quand Castiel venait prendre des nouvelles? Etait-ce vraiment Castiel? Était-il en train d'être contrôlé? Il pose son regard dans les yeux perçant de l'Ange avant de répondre, doucement, un peu méfiant.

 **\- Ouai, une histoire de gens mort bizarrement à un jour de route d'ici.**

Le chasseur reste sur ses gardes, il plisse les yeux tout en pénétrant le regard bleuté de Catsiel, et celui-ci ne cille pas d'un poil, il semble bizarrement imprévisible à cet instant, ce dit Dean. Comme s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais quoi exactement?

Dean se mord la lèvre tandis qu'un dilemme intérieur prend forme à l'intérieur de lui, à la seconde près Castiel baisse son regard sur ces même lèvres.

Sans prévenir, l'Ange se rapproche soudainement de lui en une enjambée, il se prépare à se défendre mais les lèvres de Castiel posé sur les siennes tandis qu'il lui donne un chaste baisé, comme une douce caresse brulante, le laisse sans aucune réaction. Il se pétrifie sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire et gardant les yeux ouvert de stupéfaction. Castiel qui a les yeux fermés finit par s'écarter et... disparaît ensuite.

Laissant un Dean complètement éberlué et incapable de réagir alors qu'il entend Sam arrivé.

Celui-ci sourit au début mais semble préoccupé par l'état de son frère quand il revient.

 **\- Ca va Dean?**

Cela a le don de lui faire un électrochoc pour sortir enfin de sa torpeur. Il grogne et monte dans la voiture sans un mot, plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en lui, de la contrariété, de la surprise, de la colère, de l'incompréhension et tout au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne le sache, de l'espoir.

Sam rentra à sa suite et ne fit pas de commentaire, il sentait que ça ne servait à rien de parler, que cela n'était pas quelque chose dû à des problèmes démoniaques ou entre eux deux. Il resta silencieux tandis que Dean conduisit toute la route avec plusieurs conversations à la fois dans son cerveau.

Il était complètement perturbé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel avait fait ça.

Durant le trajet, il serrait parfois sont volants ou accéléra sans raison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Pourtant Castiel semblait hétéro? Lui-même l'était... enfin il n'en était plus vraiment sur à présent, parce que la brulure sur ses lèvres continuait à la démanger agréablement. Alors que Sam s'était endormi, il jura.

 **\- Putain d'Ange à la con..**

Arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent dans un motel comme il le faisait à chaque fois et qu'il faisait nuit. Deux ou trois heures de sommeil devraient être suffisant avant le levé du jour pour commencer à enquêter sérieusement. Mais Dean resta éveiller, en pleine réflexion, la seule chose qui l'obséda c'est l'événement avec Castiel.

Il pensa à lui, à ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres, son imper qu'il ne quittait jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y pensait à ce point? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué tous ces petits détails avant se baiser volé? Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit, continuellement.

Et c'est comme ça que tout commença, après cette nuit agitée il se posait inlassablement les mêmes questions, et les mêmes images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un manège qui ne s'arrête jamais, même pas pour reprendre son souffle.

Il décida finalement de lui poser ses questions en face à face mais l'Ange ne répondit pas à ses appels, jusqu'a la fin de cette affaire de fantôme qu'ils avaient finit par résoudre, Castiel resta silencieux et cela énerva Dean au plus haut point.

Il jurait pour un rien plus souvent qu'a la normale, et cela, Sam le remarqua même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Même une fois revenu au bunker il resta sans nouvelles. Pourtant ces messages pour Castiel étaient simples et clairs : " Viens tout de suite" ; "J'ai besoin de te parler" ; "Castiel !" ; "Je te jure que si tu n'apparais pas maintenant je te tue".

Dean était agacé, finissant par insulter l'Ange parfois, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour que ce putain d'oiseau apparaisse enfin. Ils étaient revenus à leur base et ça faisait presque 2 semaines qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, Dean n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les pages des livres, relisant parfois plusieurs fois la même phrase et cela n'aidait en rien son humeur massacrante.

Un jour, comme une cloche qui résonne à l'intérieur de lui, le bruit qu'il espérait tant entendre depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'emplumé, apparut.

Il se retourne assez tendu et regarde Castiel. Celui-ci observe Sam avant de dire :

 **\- Bonjour, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?**

Dean se lève et essaye de capter le regard de l'Ange qui semble l'ignorer. Sam se contente de faire non de la tête avec un regard désolé.

 **\- Prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.**

Dit-il avant de disparaitre sans avoir calculé le châtain qui a l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur, son frère remarque encore une fois sa mauvaise humeur et hausse un sourcil, mais il n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passe que Dean rugit de colère.

 **\- Putain, Sérieux ! Il m'a complètement ignoré.**

Il serre les poings, une idée germant dans son esprit pour obliger Castiel à revenir et pouvoir enfin lui parler. Il n'attend aucune réponse de Sam et se dirige pour aller dans la cuisine, pour prendre un couteau et aller dans sa chambre avec une sacrée résolution.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester dans l'ignorance comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop pesant pour son âme déjà sombre avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'a présent, cela le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Dean relève rageusement l'une de ses manches avant de poser le couteau sur sa peau tannée. Et il commence à parler d'une voix menaçante.

 **\- Castiel, ramène-toi maintenant sinon je me blesse.**

Aucune réponse, il serre les dents et trace une ligne fine dans sa peau, du sang commence à couler alors qu'il essaye de transmettre sa douleur à l'Ange, une souffrance légère car la blessure n'est pas grave. Il espère sincèrement qu'il va venir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, ce n'est pas son genre de se mutiler en général.

Il tend l'oreille et grogne alors qu'il pose la pointe de lame au niveau de son ventre avec ses deux mains, prêt à se blesser pour obliger l'Ange à venir le soigner. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour qu'il arrête de fuir ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois et avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions.

 **\- Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, je vais enfoncer ce couteau dans mon bide, c'est ça que tu veux?**

Toujours rien, le silence radio, il ferma les yeux se préparant à enfoncer la lame dans sa chaire, non sans une pointe d'hésitation.

Un bruit d'ailes, une main posée sur les siennes qui se trouve sur le manche du couteau pour stopper son geste, et un doux frisson à ce contact qui lui fait ouvrir subitement les yeux.

 **\- Ne fais pas ça...** souffle Castiel avec un air sérieux

Dean lâche le couteau pour emprisonner la main de Castiel dans les siennes. Le bruit, quand l'arme tombe à terre, résonne quelques instants dans la pièce ce qui alourdit la tension. L'Ange semble un peu pris au dépourvu par ce geste même s'il essaye de rester sérieux et neutre, alors que Dean est une boule d'émotion retenue trop longtemps, il éclate en appuyant ses mains sur celle de Castiel.

Quand le chasseur prend la parole, sa voix se brise légèrement à cause de la frustration.

 **\- Tu n'a pas intérêt à partir, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé et pourquoi tu me fuis depuis 2 semaines !**

Castiel détourne le regard, il semble un peu gêner même s'il essaye de le cacher face au regard accusateur de l'autre.

 **\- Je... Je suis désolé Dean.**

 **\- Je m'en fous de tes excuses, je veux savoir pourquoi !**

Répond le châtain au tac au tac remontant sa main sur le poignet plutôt doux de Castiel pour attirer son attention.

L'Ange encre son regard à celui de Dean pour enfin lui avouer quelque chose qui le perturbe depuis qu'il est devenu humain et qu'il a finalement retrouvé sa grâce. Ses yeux sont prudents tandis que sa bouche exprime enfin les réponses que Dean attend depuis bien trop longtemps au gout de celui-ci.

 **\- Je ressens des choses depuis que je suis devenu humain, âpres avoir fait ces choses avec cette femme je me suis demandé si on pouvait aussi le faire avec un homme et j'ai pensé à toi Dean. Je pensais à ce qu'on pouvait ressentir avec toi... pourquoi toutes ces femmes étaient attirées par toi et j'ai compris que tu étais un homme plutôt attirant en t'observant attentivement.**

Il penche la tête sur le coté et continu de parler.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, j'étais juste curieux mais quand tu t'es mordu la lèvre je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de t'embrasser, et je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels pour ne pas subir ta haine pour ce que j'avais fait.**

Dean est un peu surpris tandis que le vert de ses yeux s'adoucit doucement mais avec sureté. Une simple question lui vient à l'esprit après la révélation de l'Ange. Castiel le trouve donc attirant?

 **\- Tu as aimé m'embrasser?**

Il attend sa réponse avec une certaine impatience, et un léger soupçon de peur. Depuis quand Dean Winchester avait peur d'une réponse à une question aussi stupide et superficielle? Lui-même avait réfléchi durant ces deux semaines, sérieusement et quotidiennement. Il était possible qu'il soit attiré par l'homme aux yeux bleu, passer du bon temps avec Castiel semblait envisageable et il n'avouera jamais qu'il avait déjà fantasmé un peu sur ce point ces derniers jours pour se détendre un peu parmi l'apocalypse de ses pensées habituelles.

 **\- C'était agréable, effectivement.**

Répond Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant comment réagir à cette simple question, il devait penser qu'il allait se faire incendier en injure une fois arrivée devant Dean mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le chasseur tire légèrement sur le bras de l'autre afin de l'approcher un peu plus de lui, leurs souffles se mélangeant avec délectation de la part des deux personnes dans la pièce. Ses yeux ont changés de couleurs, ils ont plus sombre d'appréhension et d'envie.

 **\- Tu veux recommencer?**

Castiel en reste muet et penche la tête sur le côté, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire tellement c'est irréel que le châtain lui demande ça. Dean trouve la moue de Castiel adorable et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celui de l'autre homme. Cette fois-ci, il a le temps d'apprécier la douceur et la chaleur de ce contact. L'Ange réalise enfin ce qui se passe et pose timidement sa main sur la nuque de Dean pour approfondir le baiser.

Le chasseur lâche le bras du brun et passe sa langue entre les lèvres de Castiel pour gouter plus en profondeur le gout de celui-ci, tandis que ses mains viennent encercler sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Il sent l'Ange fondre contre lui dans un gémissement incroyablement sexy ce qui ne fait qu'attiser l'envie de rendre fou Castiel, le rendre cinglé avec ses mains, sa bouche et peut-être autre chose. Une légère envie de se venger pour l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et de l'avoir planté comme un imbécile devant la voiture. Même si cela lui a permis de réfléchir à la question de : "est-ce que j'aime les hommes?". Il c'était avéré que non, Dean aime les femmes, disons qu'il a remarqué que Castiel était l'exception à la règle.

Il reprend son souffle alors que sa bouche parcourt la mâchoire de l'Ange, goutant sa peau, sa texture et son odeur absolument délicieuse, il descend vers un endroit plus sensible, son cou. Ses mains déshabillent le brun avec empressement, il a envie de plus de saveur, de nouveauté et de sensations. Toujours plus, le châtain est quelqu'un d'insatiable, surtout quand l'homme avec qui il fait tout ça lui fait oublier tous ses problèmes actuels. Castiel semble simplement subir tout ça, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire alors qu'il a l'impression que son cerveau va exploser face à tous ses sens qui pulsent dans ses veines, sa tête et son cœur.

Une fois qu'il a enlevé les tissus sur le haut de leurs deux corps, il s'attaque au pantalon qui est devenu trop serré pour Castiel. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, il prend en main la verge dure de l'Ange qu'il commence à stimuler avec une certaine impatience. Le brun pousse des soupirs d'extase, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Dean fait des vas et vient assez soutenue alors qu'il finit par pousser Castiel complètement ailleurs sur le lit pour qu'il soit nu, enlevant par la même occasion ses vêtements qu'il trouve gênant. Il admire le corps du brun quelques secondes, il le trouve beau et attirant qu'il vient embrasser son torse si chaud et ses tétons à présent tout durs, frottant son sexe contre celui de Castiel, il grogne légèrement avec une voix rauque, gardant les yeux ouverts et surveiller son amant avec délectation. Remontant ses doigts sur la bouche de l'Ange qu'il caresse avant de les mettre doucement dans bouche.

 **\- Castiel, suce mes doigts.**

C'est avec soulagement qu'il obéit docilement et le châtain continue de titiller la peau sensible du torse du brun. Il ne saurait définir exactement le gout de celui-ci, mais ça se rapproche d'une tarte... c'est parfait il adore les tartes ! Une fois que ses doigts sont bien humidifiés, il l'approche d'un troue qu'il a l'intention de maltraiter prochainement. Sa bouche descend sur le ventre de Castiel, sa langue sortant de temps en temps alors qu'il jette des coups d'œil à l'Ange. Un sourire apparaît quand il se rend compte que celui-ci est complément à sa merci, si vulnérable et soumis, c'est tellement facile.

Une hésitation furtive apparaît quand il décide finalement de gouter à ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Ses doigts caressent la chair sensible de l'anus de Castiel alors qu'il prend soin de la verge du brun avec sa bouche. Il rentre un doigt, puis peu de temps après un deuxième pour préparer l'Ange. Celui-ci est perdu dans les méandres du plaisir que lui apporte Dean et c'est une bonne chose, les soldats célestes sont surement moins sensible à la douleur qu'un être humain.

Quand il sent Castiel commencer à se contracter il arrête son manège et remonte son visage pour un baiser langoureux et fiévreux alors qu'il se prépare à enfoncer son dard dans les magnifiques fesses de son amant qui se frotte contre lui sans s'en rendre compte, ses bras blancs accroché dans son dos.

Dean y va doucement, c'est si serré et il voit que Castiel se tend un peu face à la douleur de cette pénétration. Une fois qu'il s'y introduit entièrement, il attend et plonge dans les yeux incroyablement bleus et brillant de l'Ange, il entame donc des mouvements de plus en plus rapides alors qu'il se noie à présent lui aussi dans ce ballet explosif de sensations. La pièce se remplit d'une symphonie de voix rauques et de gémissements.

Le brun n'en peu plus, il trouve tout ça si puissant et intense qu'il ne résiste pas longtemps et jouit sur son ventre, le châtain le suit de très prés sans aucune retenue alors qu'il est complètement essoufflé et encore perdu dans les méandres de son orgasme, complètement écrasés contre l'Ange, sa tête dans son cou et le cœur qui bat à 1000 à l'heure et respirant agréablement son odeur.

Une fois qu'il est remit de ses émotions, il prendra des mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et essuiera la preuve de leurs désirs l'un pour l'autre, qu'il mettra dans une poubelle.

Le chasseur se rallonge et bloque le corps de Castiel contre lui, il attend que celui-ci revienne sur terre, enfin, façon de parler.

Quand l'Ange se remet enfin de son orgasme, il essaye de bouger mais n'y arrive pas, le brun le tient fermement contre lui et un fin sourire se forme sur les lèvres rougies de Castiel.

 **\- Tu sais Dean, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tout de suite...**

Le chasseur vient lui voler un baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien et de souffler.

 **\- On ne sait jamais avec toi...**

Il fronce les sourcils et l'observe attentivement, faut-il vraiment rajouter quelque chose après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer? Ont-ils vraiment besoin de clarifier la situation? Dean n'aime pas trop parler sentiment, et il espère sincèrement que l'autre comprend que tout ce qui s'était passé signifiait vraiment quelque chose sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui dire. Rassuré du regard doux de Castiel, il se détend et vient se blottir contre l'Ange avant de fermer les yeux. Celui-ci ne se délaisse pas de ce sentiment de béatitude et regarde Dean s'endormir paisiblement.

Le chasseur se réveillera quelques heures plus tard, et... seul. Il s'habillera légèrement frustré avant d'adresser une prière à Castiel.

 **\- Putain d'Ange à la con, tu vas en payer le prix la prochaine fois et c'est une promesse !**

* * *

Ma première fic sur Supernaural, j'espère que ça vous a plu?


End file.
